junglebookfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranjan
Ranjan is a little boy who is the secondary tritagonist of The Jungle Book 2. He was voiced by Connor Funk. Appearance Ranjan is about four years old. He is small and a little chubby. His hair is short and black and his eyes are brown in color. The only piece of clothing he wears is a blue loincloth. Appearances in the movie # The Jungle Book 2 makes the only appearance of Ranjan. Personality Ranjan is playful, friendly, funny, mischeivous, clever, and sometimes a little foolish and dim-witted. Role in the film Ranjan looks up to Mowgli as an older brother (not just as an adopted brother) in the film. He is the son of the village Chief and Messua . Ranjan is the "little tyke" of the cast, because he is influenced by Mowgli's stories to be a wild, fun loving child. But he can, in fact, be serious when he has to. For example, when Shanti was hypnotized by Kaa, Ranjan ramptly beats him with a stick, saving Shanti's life. Ranjan sees Shanti as a responsible sister, giving him a reason to allow her to hold his hand, feed him, burp him like an infant, or change his pants. Although when he sees a sign that Mowgli was near, Ranjan darts off without a care in the world. At the end of the film, he's opening the Untamed Jungle party by popping out of the pot. He is seen playing with Bagheera 's tail. Gallery Mowgli and Ranjan are both with their parents.jpg Ranjan has got his loincloth stuck on a branch.jpg Ranjan is beating up Kaa the python with a stick.jpg Ranjan is laughing.jpg Shanti and Ranjan are both scared and worried.jpg Mowgli and Ranjan are both thinking of a plan.jpg Ranjan is showing Mowgli to fight Shere Khan the Tiger.jpg Shanti found out Ranjan is tired of walking.png Ranjan has scared Kaa the Python by surprise.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both watching Ranjan eat.jpg Mowgli is being hugged by Ranjan.jpg Ranjan and Shanti hugging their parents.jpg Ranjan is roaring at Mowgli.jpg Ranjan is caught in a blanket.jpg Ranjan loves Mowgli as a brother.jpg Ranjan and Mowgli are both great brothers.jpg Ranjan has a yellow blanket on his head.jpg Mowgli and Ranjan are both watching Shanti leave with her mother.jpg Shanti and Ranjan are both leaveing without Mowgli.jpg Mowgli and Shanti both saw Ranjan pop out.png Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan are safe and sound.jpg Mowgli is saveing Shanti and Ranjan from Shere Khan the tiger.jpg Mowgli is trying to save Shanti and Ranjan.jpg Mowgli is keeping Shanti and Ranjan safe.jpg Ranjan is telling Mowgli to beat up Shere Khan the Tiger.png Ranjan scared Kaa the Python.png Ranjan is being told by Mowgli to listen to the jungle.jpg Ranjan 829202020.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan have a fun parade.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan having fun.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan fun time.jpg Shanti is extreamly angry at Mowgli and Ranjan.jpg Shanti is very mad angry and cross at Mowgli and Ranjan because they did a mean joke on her.jpg Shanti has Ranjan in her arms and she's very angry at Mowgli.jpg Shanti is very mad and angry at both Mowgli and Ranjan.png Mowgli and Shanti are both watching Ranjan dance.jpg Mowgli and Shanti see Ranjan danceing.jpg Shanti Mowgli and Ranjan celebrate.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan have running fun.png Mowgli and Ranjan.jpg Mowgli and his friends are all together.jpg Mowgli and all his friends.png Mowgli is with all his friends.jpg Mowgli is introducing Shanti to Bagherra the Black Panther.jpg|Meet Shanti|link=Ranjan Ranjan is asking Shanti if she likes Mowgli.jpg Shanti is telling Ranjan she does like Mowgli.jpg Shanti is cleaning up Ranjan.jpg Ranjan is about to be cleaned up by Shanti.jpg Mowgli is holding Shanti's hand and they're going to their parents.jpg Mowgli is asking Shanti if he can hold her hand.jpg Mowgli is happy to be back with Shanti and Ranjan.jpg Mowgli is going to race Shanti and Ranjan back to their parents.jpg Mowgli is glad to be back with Shanti and Ranjan.jpg Mowgli is finaly back with Shanti and Ranjan.jpg Shanti and Ranjan are both glad Mowgli came back.jpg Mowgli is back with Shanti and Ranjan.jpg Shanti is giveing Ranjan a piggy back ride.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5818.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7688.jpg Mowgli Shanti and Ranjan are with their parents.jpg The Jungle Book Bath time.JPG Ranjan is grabing the curtin screen.jpg Ranjan is telling Baloo the bear Mowgli and Shanti are in danger.jpg Mowgli is telling Shanti and Ranjan not to be scared of Baloo the bear.jpg Mowgli is with Shanti Ranjan and Baloo the Bear.jpg 9238929229.jpg 8238292929.jpg 923993922.jpg 9229320303.jpg Shanti and Ranjan both hear Mowgli.jpg Ranjan is on Shanti's back and he's tired.jpg Ranjan is telling Shanti he's tired of walking.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-939.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-324.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-236.jpg Screenshot 2017-11-04 at 3.38.26 PM.png|Ranjan held by his loincloth The Jungle Book Two Characters.jpg Tumblr phj5du8EBS1r1uuc8o1 500.png Ranjan 2828299292.jpg 9688 17 large.jpg 14007001296.png 3835675338677423558905.jpg Ranjan is being told by Mowgli to listen to the jungle.jpg Jungle book two logo.jpg Clipart 3.gif Clipart 2.gif Clipart 1.gif Category:Humans Category:Jungle book 3 Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Cubs Category:Sons Category:Movies Category:Disney Category:Heroes